An interposer printed circuit assembly (PCA) is typically a PC board loaded with two or more connectors. The interposer PCA is used to couple two different devices together. Some interposer PCAs are used to connect two different devices inside a server chassis. An interposer PCA may be as simple as an electrical connection from which another connector emerges or as complex as a protocol conversion device. Some interposer PCAs use high insertion force connectors. These high insertion force connectors may require as much as 36 lbs of force (each) to properly insert the interposer PCA onto the two devices. The high insertion force connectors also require as much as 25 lbs of force (each) to separate/remove the connector.